1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a key switch and a keyboard therewith, and more particularly, to a thin key switch and a keyboard therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of personal computer industry, a keyboard has been one of the input instruments for inputting words, symbols, numerals and so on. Recently, most electronic devices have light-thin designs, leading the keyboard implemented in the electronic device to be developing toward a trend with thin in size. However, lots of mechanisms, such as plunger, rubber dome, linkage bar and so on, are disposed inside the keyboard, which occupies a specific internal volume of a key switch of the keyboard. Accordingly, it constrains height of the key switch and disadvantages in designs of the key switch and the keyboard toward the trend with thin in size. Thus, design of the key switch and keyboard with thin in size has become an issue in the industry.